La guerra de las festividades
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Un pequeño malentendido desatará un conflicto sin precedentes cuando el Conejo de Pascua le declare la guerra a Jack Skellington. ¿Qué bando tomarán el resto de las festividades? ¿Quién ganará en esta guerra donde cada festividad demostrará de lo que está hecha? Aquí solo puede haber un ganador. Fic en honor a los 20 años de "El extraño mundo de Jack"
1. Chapter 1

Era una escena increíble, podía ver a nieve, blanca y fría, cayendo sobre Halloween Town. Todos los habitantes miraban hacia el cielo atónitos pues éste era un espectáculo nunca antes visto en la tierra de todo lo macabro y horrible. Un trineo tirado por renos cruzaba el cielo.

La sorpresa pronto dejó paso a la dicha entre los habitantes que con curiosidad comenzaron a interactuar con esa extraña capa de algodón que cubría todo, el suelo, las copas de los árboles, los techos de las casas y el cementerio. Se veían sonrisas por doquier, niños tirándose bolas de nieve, vampiros jugando con una calabaza, monstruos haciendo "ángeles de nieve", etc. Pero había alguien que no sonreía.

Una joven con un vestido hecho de retazos de ropa se alejaba de la diversión. El viento hacía ondear su cabello pelirrojo mientras pasa a través de los barrotes de una reja para entrar al cementerio. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por cierto esqueleto haciendo que su sonrisa se disolviera al verla irse.

Ese esqueleto era nada más y nada menos que Jack Skellington, el rey calabaza que había tratado de darles la felicidad y la alegría de la navidad a los aldeanos de Halloween Town, pero nada había salido como él había esperado. Oogie Boogie, un saco lleno de bichos había tratado de eliminar a Santa Atroz, el jefe de la navidad para proclamar su propia festividad llamándola El Día de los Bichos, pero su plan había fallado y había desaparecido.

El rey Calabaza no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de la chica pelirroja que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la vida del hombre de la barba blanca y el traje rojo. Jack necesitaba agradecerle su indispensable ayuda por lo que no dudó en seguirla rumbo al cementerio.

La joven de cabellos rojos se llamaba Sally y estaba subiendo una colina llena de nieve en el centro del cementerio. Hacía girar en sus pequeñas manos azules una flor marchita antes de arrodillarse en la cima de la columna. Una pequeña sonrisa danzaba en sus labios rojos conforme arrancaba pétalo tras pétalo de la flor. No se había dado cuenta que el esqueleto trajeado la había seguido y se debatía entre hablar o no con ella.

Finalmente decidió hacerlo cuando ella estaba a punto de arrancar el último pétalo, sin embargo, lo que salió de la boca del muerto viviente no fueron palabras en sí, fue una canción. Una canción suave y quizás algo tímida, después de todo, confesar lo que uno siente, incluso para alguien que no tiene corazón, es complicado.

El macabro monarca subía la colina lentamente al ritmo de su canción y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Sally comenzó a cantar con él. El mágico dueto que hicieron flotaba a su alrededor alejándolos del mundo. Las manos huesudas de él rodearon las pequeñas manos ajenas quedando uno frente al otro.

La canción llegaba a su fin pero eso no significaba que el mágico momento terminara pues Jack se inclinó hacia la joven hasta juntar su boca con la de ella en un tierno beso. Las manos se separan pero solo para que Sally enrede las suyas en el huesudo cuello del esqueleto mientras él la atrae con las suyas en su cintura.

Los alientos de ambos se vuelven uno como sus sentimientos. El beso parece durar una eternidad pero tal pareciera que una voz lo rompe demasiado rápido.

-¡Jack!-era el alcalde, un hombre de baja estatura pero alto sombrero de copa negro a juego con su traje. Sus pequeñas piernas se movían lo más rápido que podían y su cara, generalmente sonrosada y con una amplia sonrisa, se encontraba blanca y angustiada-Te llegó una carta de Easter Town.

La confusión se refleja en el rostro del hombre trajeado. No era común que las festividades tuvieran contacto unas con otras y quizás había roto alguna regla cuando entró a Christmas Town. El rey calabaza comenzó a caminar hacia el alcalde después de tomar la mano de Sally, tirando de ella suavemente para que lo siguiera colina abajo. Con la mano libre, tomó la carta y la leyó.

-¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?-preguntó el alcalde preocupado tratando de ver el contenido de la misma

-Es del Conejo de Pascua-la voz del esqueleto extrañó a los presentes-Dice que quiere hablar conmigo. Vendrá con una comitiva en un par de horas-Jack trataba de pensar que hacer, nunca había hablado o visto al rey de la Pascua pero si venía a verlo, debía ser importante- Necesito que preparen un banquete para el rey y sus súbditos. Debemos causar una buena impresión.

El hombre angustiado asintió y se retiró corriendo tan rápido como le daban sus cortas piernas. La joven pelirroja miró al monarca preocupada por su expresión así como por la próxima venida del rey de tan extraña celebración como lo era el esconder huevos decorados.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a decirte, Jack?-le preguntó con voz dulce

-No lo sé, quizás me vaya a reclamar por haber secuestrado a su conejo-Comentó el muerto viviente recordando cómo, por un malentendido, los tres niños traviesos del pueblo se habían equivocado de puerta y habían secuestrado a un conejo rosa con una canasta en lugar de secuestrar al hombre bonachón de la navidad- Esos niños tuvieron la culpa y ahora yo debo pagar el error.

Mientras conversaban acerca de las posibles razones del rey Conejo para ir a Halloween Town, caminaban hacia la casa del hombre trajeado. La estructura no era diferente a las demás, todas eran alargadas, negras y tétricas por lo que no resaltaba mucho.

Sally nunca había estado en la casa del Rey calabaza por lo que curiosa miró a su alrededor en cuanto puso un pie en el interior. Había libros por doquier así como un árbol reseco y varias decoraciones navideñas, una silla eléctrica adornaba un rincón mientras unas angostas escaleras en forma de caracol guiaban al piso superior.

El anfitrión caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro mientras ella trataba de calmarlo. El monarca decidió que los niños culpables debían estar presentes en la reunión por lo que mandó a su fiel perro fantasma, llamado Zero a buscarlos. Jack se dejó caer en una silla, confundido y algo preocupado por la próxima reunión pues no sabía que esperar.

La chica se acercó a él tímidamente y comenzó a masajear su cuello huesudo así como sus clavículas buscando relajarlo con palabras de aliento.

-Deja de preocuparte antes de tiempo, Jack-le dijo suavemente sin dejar de mover sus manos

-Gracias Sally, eres buena ami…-pero el esqueleto dudó al final. No sabía si debía seguir considerándola amiga puesto que se habían besado y habían compartido una emotiva canción. Todo era nuevo para el rey Calabaza que se preguntaba si ese beso los volvía pareja o debía pedírselo formalmente. Quizás debería decirle también al creador de la chica, el Dr. Finckerstein, un hombre inválido que se movía en una silla de ruedas pero sumamente inteligente- Sally… tú y yo… ¿qué somos?

-Ehm…-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja que comenzó a entrelazar sus pequeñas manos como lo hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa- bueno… creo que…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar, tocaron la puerta apresuradamente. Era el alcalde quien parecía tener una habilidad innata para arruinar las pláticas y los momentos importantes de los dos amantes. Sin embargo, era importante pues les anunció que el Rey de Easter Town había llegado y estaba cruzando el bosque rumbo a la ciudad. Había llegado el momento.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	2. Chapter 2

-Gracias Sally, eres buena ami…-pero el esqueleto dudó al final. No sabía si debía seguir considerándola amiga puesto que se habían besado y habían compartido una emotiva canción. Todo era nuevo para el rey Calabaza que se preguntaba si ese beso los volvía pareja o debía pedírselo formalmente. Quizás debería decirle también al creador de la chica, el Dr. Finckerstein, un hombre inválido que se movía en una silla de ruedas pero sumamente inteligente- Sally… tú y yo… ¿qué somos?

-Ehm…-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja que comenzó a entrelazar sus pequeñas manos como lo hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa- bueno… creo que…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar, tocaron la puerta apresuradamente. Era el alcalde quien parecía tener una habilidad innata para arruinar las pláticas y los momentos importantes de los dos amantes. Sin embargo, era importante pues les anunció que el Rey de Easter Town había llegado y estaba cruzando el bosque rumbo a la ciudad. Había llegado el momento.

Los tres caminamos hacia la alcaldía. Jack estaba nervioso y cómo no estarlo si nunca había pasado algo similar antes. Era una novedad y no sabía qué esperar. El rey de Halloween Town se paró en el centro de las escaleras mientras los ciudadanos se colocaban a su lado formando una media luna.

Un silencio expectante cayó sobre todos los habitantes cuando a lo lejos empezaron a escuchar varias pisadas, eran muchas, sonaban como golpes de tambor perfectamente sincronizados de tal manera que podían asemejar a una sola pisada.

El esqueleto no esperaba ver a tantos conejos. Distintos tonos de pelaje se distinguían a lo lejos. Esperaban cuatro o cinco conejos, pero debido a lo que veían y escuchaban, era obvio que el número real duplicaba o triplicaba su pronóstico.

Con un suave rechinido, la puerta principal de Halloween Town se abrió y varias exclamaciones de sorpresa corrieron entre los ciudadanos de ambas festividades. Los invitados entraron en la plaza dando pequeños saltos. Las miradas y los comentarios corrían por medio de susurros entre todos los presentes.

A diferencia de la gran variedad de habitantes de Halloween, los ciudadanos de Easter Town eran simples conejos de una misma estatura, aproximadamente 1.50 de los pies hasta las puntas de sus orejas, excepto el rey, el conejo más grande de todos que traía una banda dorada alrededor del cuerpo.

El hombre trajeado los observó bien notando cómo traían canastas con huevos decorados de vistosos colores mientras que otros más tenían armas color zanahoria con hojas verdes en las puntas. Respiró profundamente antes de dar un paso al frente para encarar al otro rey.

-Bienvenidos a Halloween Town-dijo procurando sonar firme y seguro- Mi nombre es Jack Skellington y soy el Rey Calabaza

El conejo con la banda dorada dio un salto al frente. Jack era mucho más alto que él, sin embargo, la mirada intimidante que tenía ese conejo, podía cohibir a cualquiera.

-Mi nombre es Hip-dijo él con voz autoritaria- Soy el rey de Easter Town y vine para hablar de un asunto muy serio, Jack…

-Sí, por supuesto-respondió el anfitrión y le hizo una señal al alcalde para que abriera las puertas de la alcaldía- Si gustan pasar…- Hizo una pequeña reverencia invitándolos a entrar al recinto.

-Bien-respondió el conejo y con sus característicos saltos, todos los extranjeros entraron lentamente y fueron sentándose en una larga mesa rectangular que habían preparado con toda clase de alimentos típicos de Halloween como el dulce de calabaza y el pastel con arañas.

El rey Calabaza tomó la mano de la joven de trapo y con un gesto le dio a entender que quería que se sentara a su lado. Con Jack sentado en la cabecera y Hip en la otra, la reunión dio comienzo. Ninguno de los extranjeros quería comer

-Esta comida es para ustedes, espero que la disfruten-dijo el alcalde y con la señal del rey conejo, los demás comenzaron a comer tímidamente.

-Jack, el propósito de mi visita…-dijo el rey sin comer nada- Es porque me llamó la atención ver a tres niños diabólicos en mi reino.

-Ah sí, sobre eso, me disculpo-dijo el anfitrión algo aliviado- es que…

-Punto uno-lo interrumpió Hip- no tenían ninguna autorización de entrar…

-¿Se necesita autorización para ir?-preguntó Jack aún más confundido

-Punto dos-continuó el conejo ignorando al esqueleto-Robar uno de mis mejores conejos es un grave delito

-Sí, verá, es que ellos se equivocaron de puerta-explicó el rey calabaza apresuradamente

-Y punto tres-terminó el roedor muy enojado- Flipy no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde su secuestro, me has costado uno de mis mejores conejos Skellington.

El rey de Halloween Town estaba en problemas, serios problemas. De pronto, como un rayo de esperanza, se escuchó a lo lejos un ladrido. Era Zero. Junto con los ladridos se escuchaban los reclamos y las maldiciones de los tres chicos de Oogie Boogie.

La puerta de la alcaldía se abrió y entró el can fantasmal arrastrando a los tres niños disfrazados que se encontraban atados con cuerdas para no pudieran huir.

-Ahí están los responsables-dijo el alcalde señalándolos

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó Barrel confundido al ver a los conejos y a prácticamente todos los habitantes reunidos.

-¿Recuerdan a los conejos de Pascua? –preguntó el hombre trajeado mirándolos con enojo-pues bien, ellos vinieron a arreglar cuentas con ustedes

-Pero… fue Jack el que nos ordenó robar y secuestrar-dijo Shock y los otros dos niños asintieron.

-¡Inaudito!-exclamó el conejo de pascua

-Pero yo nunca les dije que entraran a la ciudad de Pascua-respondió el monarca en su defensa

-¡Inconcebible!-exclamó el rey invitado sumamente enojado- eres un peligro para el resto de las festividades, Skellington. Convocaré una reunión de todos los reinos mañana y más te vale que asistas

Todos los conejos se pusieron de pie en el acto y en una fila perfectamente ordenada, salieron saltando rápidamente hacia el bosque. Todos los aldeanos de Halloween Town los observaban irse asombrados y preocupados

Una vez que abandonaron la ciudad, el rey calabaza se sentó en las escaleras de la alcaldía sin saber qué hacer pues un problema que al principio pareció muy simple, había adquirido dimensiones estratosféricas.

-Jack…-dijo Sally muy preocupada por su amado más éste no la escuchó por estar metido en sus pensamientos. Ella suspiró, sabía que una vez que el esqueleto se concentraba en algo, era difícil sacarlo de su mente.

Finalmente, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia su casa. Se acercaba algo realmente grande.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar


	3. Chapter 3

La noche pasó muy rápido, el rey Calabaza no pudo conciliar el sueño inmediatamente pero cuando finalmente lo logró, solo pudo dormir un par de horas antes de despertar de golpe. La preocupación no le daba tregua por lo que no pudo volver a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama con muchas emociones en su interior. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Miraba la tranquila Halloween town que yacía vacía y en silencio. Se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora, si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a su amada ciudad, sería su culpa.

Quizás no debió intentar algo nuevo, quizás nunca debió tratar de adueñarse de la celebración de otro. Debió seguir celebrando el Halloween como lo hacía cada año. Aunque terminara cayendo en coma de aburrimiento. Total aburrimiento.

No. No se arrepentía de haber ido a Christmas Town, había sido la mayor aventura de su vida y si tuviera la oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo. Una sonrisa apareció en su boca cuando recordó la alegría que lo había embargado cuando cruzó el firmamento entregando regalos a los humanos.

Antes de lo que Jack hubiera deseado, salió el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte. La sonrisa del sol parecía burlarse del pobre rey que comenzó a quitarse la piyama para ponerse otro de sus característicos trajes de rayas.

Un pequeño y tímido golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta de la entrada cuando se estaba terminando de poner los zapatos. Alguien dijo su nombre tímidamente. Era la joven pelirroja. El esqueleto se puso de pie de un salto para abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, disculpándose por molestar mientras retorcía sus pequeñas manos azules. A Jack le encantaba ese movimiento involuntario en Sally.

-No te preocupes, no me despertaste ni nada-dijo el rey calabaza dejándola entrar- No pude dormir mucho en realidad…

El hombre trajeado tomó la corbata de murciélago para ponérsela cuando la pelirroja se la quitó amablemente de las manos. Ella le daba palabras de aliento mientras él se inclinaba para permitirle que colocara la corbata alrededor de su huesudo cuello.

-Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Sally-le agradeció con una sonrisa- Y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo…

-Pero Jack, no estoy muy formal y… yo… yo… no soy muy linda-respondió la joven avergonzada bajando la mirada.

Eso confundió al esqueleto. ¿Cómo era posible que ella pensara que no era linda? ¡En el nombre del Halloween! Realmente uno tenía que estar ciego para no notar lo bonita que era con su cabello pelirrojo a juego con sus pequeños labios y sus brillantes ojos.

Antes de decir otra cosa, Jack subió como un rayo a su habitación. Abrió su armario y sacó una caja del fondo de éste. Era un regalo que le había comprado a Sally por Navidad pero con todo lo que había pasado, no había podido dárselo.

Bajó a donde se encontraba ella y se lo dio diciendo que era un regalo de Navidad y de agradecimiento por todo. La pelirroja tomó la caja agradeciendo el gesto y la abrió. En su interior había un elegante vestido negro con telarañas bordadas en plata.

Muy sonrojada, Sally agradeció de nuevo el regalo y aceptó acompañar al rey de Halloween a la reunión. Mientras ella se cambiaba, él repasaba lo que iba a decir, quizás esa reunión era en realidad un juicio y él era el acusado. Debía preparar argumentos para defenderse o perdería.

-Ya estoy lista-anunció ella bajando las angostas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la habitación de su amado. Jack la miró, olvidando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se veía realmente hermosa, el tono negro contrastaba perfectamente son su piel azulada mientras que su cabello rojo caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros. Si hubiera tenido corazón, probablemente estaría latiendo a mil por hora.

Le ofreció una mano huesuda a la chica para ayudarla a bajar. Quería decirle muchas cosas pero por más que abría la boca, no podía decir nada. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, un extraño impulso los hizo acercarse lentamente deseando besarse. Sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse y entonces… sonó el timbre…

-¿Jack? ¡Ya estamos atrasados!-exclamó el alcalde tocando la puerta. El esqueleto resopló frustrado y sin soltar la mano ajena, salió de la casa jurando que iba a lanzar al alcalde desde la colina del cementerio por inoportuno.

Los tres caminaron de regreso al centro de la ciudad para reunirse con los tres chicos de Oogie Boogie, el Dr. Finckerstein y su nueva asistente. El hombre de la silla de ruedas miró al esqueleto y a la joven con cierto rencor antes de apretar sus pequeños puños al ver que ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

El rey Calabaza saludó al doctor sin percatarse de nada a diferencia de Sally que le dedicó una mirada rencorosa a su creador. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque. La junta de las festividades se iba a realizar en el único lugar neutral: La tierra.

Un portal en el centro del bosque les permitió llegar ahí. La tierra estaba en silencio, era más de media noche y la mayoría de los mortales dormían tranquilamente. Los habitantes de Halloween Town caminaron a una vieja bodega abandonada.

Al entrar vieron que en el centro había una gran mesa redonda con 6 sillas distribuidas alrededor. Santa Atroz ya estaba sentado ahí, rodeado por sus duendes, algunos renos y su esposa. Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Jack quien inmediatamente se acercó a saludarlo.

-¿Ahora en qué problema te metiste, Jack?-preguntó regañándolo con la mirada. El aludido se limitó a sonreír avergonzado y comenzó a comentarle acerca de que los niños que había mandado a secuestrarlo, se habían equivocado de puerta y habían entrado a Easter Town. Estuvo a punto de ocupar la silla al lado de él cuando se dio cuenta de que las sillas tenían grabados los símbolos de las puertas.

-Van en orden de aparición cada año ¿verdad?-comentó el esqueleto al darse cuenta de que el símbolo de una extraña ave se encontraba entre Navidad y Halloween. Suspiró y se sentó en su lugar dispuesto a esperar cuando de pronto se escuchó que se abría la puerta.

En ese momento entraron las aves más raras que habían visto. La más grande medía 1.70 y el resto debían medir 10 cm menos, todas tenían unos extraños sombreros negros con hebillas a juego con sus chalecos. Sus elegantes zapatos resonaban contra el suelo.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-le preguntó Jack a Sally sin poder creer lo que veía. La joven respondió que parecían ser los habitantes de Thanksgiving Town. El rey se acercó a ellos flanqueado por sus pavos. Todos se veían muy elegantes y vanidosos.

-Hola-saludó el esqueleto con una sonrisa- Soy Jack Ske…

-Jack Skellington, Rey de Halloween, yo sé quién eres…-lo interrumpió mirándolo con superioridad antes de sentarse entre Santa Atroz y él con suma elegancia.

Al parecer no era un rey muy alegre, Jack se preguntó la razón de ello. Quizás debió investigar más acerca del resto de las festividades antes de haber asistido a la reunión. Pero sabía que en Halloween Town no había información de otras festividades, todos guardaban sus secretos celosamente al punto de que no se conocían físicamente.

Pero este día, todos se conocerían. Era un evento sin precedentes.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

El Pavo peregrino bebía té tranquilamente ignorando olímpicamente al hombre regordete vestido de rojo que no paraba de hablar con su esposa a su derecha y al esqueleto trajeado que no dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad en su lado izquierdo.

Una relativa calma reinaba el lugar cuando de pronto, a lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos rítmicos que se acercaban. Jack miró la puerta justo cuando ésta se abrió de par en par revelando a media docena de hombrecillos vestidos con trajecitos de varios tonos de verde y sombreros de copa a juego. Todos de piel clara y cabello de distintos colores danzaban hacia el interior de la sala con pasos de tap.

Eran aproximadamente siete, algunos tenían barba, otro un pequeño bigote, etc. El que iba al frente tenía el sombrero más alto con bordes de oro y un trébol enorme en la parte de arriba. En sus manos se encontraba una pequeña olla de metal llena de monedas de oro

-¡Hola a todos!-dijo con una amplia sonrisa y saltó para ponerse a bailar sobre la mesa alegremente, lanzando monedas a los presentes.

-¡Llegas tarde!-le reprochó el pavo antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con una de las monedas- ¡Pat, compórtate!

-Jajajaja Elegantemente tarde, mi molesto amigo-repuso el hombrecillo acariciando su barba pelirroja a juego con su cabello- ¿Por qué esa cara larga, pavito?-le dedicó una sonrisa burlona

Mientras el ave y el hombrecillo discutían, mis compañeros y yo observamos las curiosas monedas que cayeron en mi regazo. Eran pequeñas y brillantes, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, éstas comenzaron a desvanecerse en mis manos hasta desaparecer.

-¡Desaparecieron!-exclamé sin poder evitarlo atrayendo la atención del hombre pelirrojo

-Así es…-dijo sentándose en la mesa delante de mí. Debía medir un metro cuando mucho-No podía andar regalando dinero ¿o sí?

-Ehm… supongo que no-dije confundido mientras escuchaba las quejas del alcalde quien al parecer había atrapado varias pensando que eran reales. Incluso los niños de Oogie Boogie también habían robado algunas y ahora maldecían por lo bajo

-Oh, soy tan atolondrado que no me he presentado-dijo y me extendió su mano- Soy Patrick, el rey de San Patricio

-Soy Jack Skellington, rey de Halloween-estreché su mano y cuando me soltó, noté que me había dado un trébol de 4 hojas

-Estos tréboles dan suerte-me dijo antes de que se sentara en su lugar jugando con su olla que volvía a estar llena de monedas

Le mostré el trébol a Sally la cual lo tomó con sus pequeñas manos y lo observó con curiosidad. El resto de mis ciudadanos se acercó y observó la pequeña y extraña planta.

Miré de nuevo la mesa. Patrick estaba sentado entre dos sillas vacías, la que se encontraba a mi lado que era la de Hip debido al huevo que tenía tallado en ella y había otra entre el hombrecillo de verde y Santa Atroz. Tenía tallado un corazón rosa.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y de la nada entraron volando varios hombrecillos que se encontraban vestidos con nada más que un pañal. Unas pequeñas alas se movían en sus espaldas y traían en las manos un arco y una flecha cada uno de un color rojo.

-Amor… amor para todos-dijo uno de los hombrecitos cuyo pañal era dorado a juego con su arco y flecha. Su cabello rubio se levantaba en un curioso mechón a prueba de gravedad mientras todos volaban alrededor de la mesa.

-Escándalo-escuché que decía Santa Atroz comentando acerca de las pocas prendas que tenían los ángeles.

Finalmente, El rey de San Valentín, como decía el banderín que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, se sentó en la silla del corazón mirándonos a todos con un aire soñador.

Ahora todos estábamos reunidos excepto quien había convocado la reunión. Todos miramos a la puerta cuando escuchamos unos pasos sincronizados que comenzaban a parecerme familiares.

Hip entró a la habitación seguido por varios de sus conejos que parecían ser sus guardaespaldas. Sin decir una palabra, se sentó a mi lado pero no me dedicó ni una mirada.

Se sentía el ambiente muy tenso pues prácticamente estábamos entre desconocidos preparándonos para una discusión.

-Ehm…- carraspeo el hombre del pañal- Bueno, comenzaré la sesión, yo la dirigiré porque soy el primero del año… así que… bueno, propongo que cada quien se presente para que conozcamos aunque sea nuestros nombres y festividades.

Todos se mostraron conformes con la decisión así que una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pequeño ángel.

-Bien, yo comenzaré… Mi nombre es Cupido y soy el rey de San Valentín-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el copete con un pequeño peine dorado.

-Yo soy Patrick, rey de San Patricio…-dijo el hombrecillo de verde levantando su olla con orgullo

-Mi nombre es Hip, rey de Pascua-comentó el conejo a mi lado mirando a los presentes excepto a mí.

Tomé aire y sonreí tratando de no verme nervioso cuando las miradas de todos se posaron en mi.

-Soy Jack Skellington-dije sonriente- Rey de Halloween

-Yo me llamo Pavo Peregrino-dijo solemnemente el pavo a mi lado- Y mi festividad es el Día de Gracias.

-Al parecer, soy el último, soy Santa Claus-dijo el hombre regordete vestido de rojo

-Excelente, ahora que todos nos hemos presentado, comenzaremos con la razón de nuestra reunión-dijo Cupido emocionado- Tiene la palabra Rey Hip.

El conejo se puso de pie y me miró mal antes de comenzar a hablar de cómo mis pobladores habían ultrajado la ley de "No contacto entre festividades" y cómo por mi culpa, la Pascua se retrasaría ese año pues no tenía completo a su grupo de conejos.

Los comentarios fueron variados, Cupido estaba sorprendido y confundido pues él tampoco sabía de esa ley, Patrick alternaba miradas sorprendidas entre Hip y yo. El Pavo Peregrino se alejó un poco de mi, como si mi maldad fuera contagiosa y finalmente Santa Atroz se llevó la mano a la frente negando suavemente.

-Bien, entiendo-dijo el hombre del pañal- ¿Y qué solución propone?

-Mi propuesta es que, como castigo, no se celebre Halloween este año-dijo Hip fríamente y el horror apareció en mi cara y en la de todos mis aldeanos-Y estoy seguro que el Rey Santa Claus me secundará- él sabía lo que yo había hecho.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios

THEEVILDOER- Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas mi historia hasta el final

María- Gracias, a mi tambien me encanta la pelicula y el romance entre Jack y Sally

Eliburton- Aqui tienes el capítulo en honor a todos los que comentan

Piero- That british Turkey! xD

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


End file.
